Ghost in the Shell
by Hotshot199354
Summary: I do not know none of the Characters to Ghosts in the Shell they belong to Kenji Kamiyama and Malamute Shirow. The American Empire does not excise in my book like it does in the show it is known as the United States Of America and without the two world wars but still have the same technology like cyber brains, cyborgs, as it does in the show it also mix in with the same technology.


**Ghost in the Shell**

*****A/N= I do not know none of the Characters to Ghosts in the Shell they belong to Kenji Kamiyama and Malamute Shirow. The American Empire does not excise in my book like it does in the show it is known as the United States Of America and without the two world wars but still have the same technology like cyber brains, cyborgs, as it does in the show it also mix in with the same technology as we do today, but it take place with this year and the following years. This is going to have different thing and people from other thing like movies, video games, shows and more.*****

**Characters;**

Main;  
Major Motoko Kusanagi, Colonel Howard Kusanagi, Cortana Kusanagi, Kalmiya Kusanagi, Lieutenant Colonel Daisuke Aramaki, Batou, Togusa, Ishikawa, Satio, Paz, Borma, Azuma, no, Major Alice Dennison (Intelligence Officer),

Secondary;  
United States Air Force Lieutenant Jennifer "Wedge" Hawkins, United States Marine Corps Sergeant Jonathan "Jono" Miller, Secret Service Agent Huang "Hannah" Shuyi, United States Marine Corps Sergeant Daniel "Reck" Recher, United States Marine Corps Staff Sergeant Heny "Black" Blackburn, United States Marine Corps Staff Sergeant Kimble "Irish" Graves, United States Marine Corps Staff Sergeant Clayton "Pac" Plakowski,

Ploons-  
1.) United States Marine Corps Sergeant Daniel "Reck" Recher, Staff Sergeant Kimble "Irish" Graves, Staff Sergeant Clayton "Pac" Plakowski  
2.) HAW206 #1 heavy-assault multi-ped tank (Cortana), HAW206 #2 heavy-assault multi-ped tank (Kalmiya),

**Chapter 1**

_Major Motoko Kusanagi_

_Pubilc Security Secton 9 Headquartiers, Tokyo, Japan 2/13/2015 0433 hours_

'_Good lord I cannot believe that it has been six years scan then, my how has time has flown it feels like yesterday we were married. I wonder what he looks like now, and is ok it has been awhile scan I check on what he has been doing._' I think as I am walking tough the hallway to the meeting room, just then I walk into Batou, he look at me and say's "so Major, I see today is the day of your six year anniversary for your marriage that has happened when you were a teenager to a person named Howard Nichols. I had ask Ishikawa look up on his back ground for the possible of recurrent but he could not seem to find him in any data base for the time of your marriage or the marriage itself. He could find things years before a date, but when Ishikawa got to January 7th, 2007 could cannot find anything it is like he dropped off the face of the plant but then he found out that he can't assize files on him after that date."

I look at them, laugh as looks at me a weird look on his face and say "Batou, me and him were marriage at the White House in United States with the President there, before you ask Batou he works with the Secret Service in the White House that is the reason you guys can't find anything after that date he was inside with them at date when he was only fourteen at the time and we got marriage when he was sixteen years old and we are the same age by the way. He is the youngest member of the Secret Service to date, and with me beaning his wife, I get too see what he is up to and keep tabs on where he goes, but resold I have not had the time to see what he has been doing."

As we head up to the meeting room we run into Togusa in the hallway and he a look on the face that, I have seen on a lot of missions. "Major we have a mission that will be a two in one mission, come follow me both of you, I will fill you in on the way to helipad were there helicopter waiting". So we did and as we, all did he filled me and Batou in, "Major this mission is a commutated one, ok here is details that I got so far, a heavy-assault multi-ped tank has run amok, under the control of a unknown hijacker, we last heard that the tank was on a destructive speed at the testing facility at Kentish Heavy Industries that Japan and United States has made. We do not know anything who made the tank it just called HAW206, and about the second part of the mission though."

As soon as he was finished we at the helipad where the helicopter was waiting and the helipad is graded by four Phalanx CIWS 20x102mm Close-in weapons system, one on the roof and three on the helipad, I see that ape face is standing right next to the door to the helicopter the look has my knives on the eager, "Major before you go, I need to talk to you", I walk to him and the other two walk into the helicopter, "ok Major, I found something that you may like, your has-been is still with the Secret Service but only for this one last job and then he will be working with us from then on ok, right now he is with the Secret Service grading the President of the United States on the way to look at the process to the weapons that we are testing that the Japan and United States has built together but the president do not know about the tank. Also after this job you are the one to meet him to bring him here, ok one last thing is someone is targeting him, and they may be using the tank".

I look at them and in a sad voice say "ok and thanks chief by the way for letting know, now I got a job to do." And with that I get into the helicopter and when I do, I see Satio and the other. I look at them and could tell they knew of the mission, all I say is "I got news on the last part on the mission". I walk over to one of the tables we have on the helicopter and start to take deep breath, the others run over to me and start to worry because the last time I did this was when I found out that my has-been had been in a shot out when someone attack the president and he was taken to the Hospital for life thawing wounds, I had taken time off to go, and bearer that he would make it. "Major are you ok last time you crying was when yon...", "oh, no."

Togusa runs over to the one of panicles on the tables and a 3D map of the area and put in the location of the testing facility and then put in some coronets and then appliers something that makes me even more worried. On screen shows the hole presidential mortar called. I look and say "there it is, were my has-been is at he is in one of the beasts with a man code name Renegade." I could tell then and there they all knew who my husband was and then I hear Batou say "don't work major we make sure that nothing happens and anything's does we there for you too, right guys." RIGHT". I smile with Baotou's help I get up and say "thanks you guys, now let's do this".

_Agent__Howard__Kusanagi_

_**On the road in the beast with Renegade 0245 Hours**_

"Howard, my friend relax I know you are happy to see her but that can wait until after this job ok." I look at my friend Tom that is setting next to me, "I know Tom it just I have not seen her in four years ok, I wonder what see looks like, what has she been doing these last four years you know". By the look on his face I could tell he knows what I mean, "Howard I may not been there when you were married to your wife but she sounds like a nice person, I a...".

-BOOOM and the car rocks-

I look out the window just to find the HAW206 heavy-assault multi-ped tank that we made is attacking us and both lead suns are on their sides, "sir I got word that the MK1302 is under the control of a hijacker and the President seem to be the target of the hijacker". I look to Tom and say "you and the others get the president to safety, let the others know that I will hold the HAW206 off entire he is safe this not up to fission ok". Soon as the door shut they took off, I run over to one of the fop suns and started to fire at the HAW206 with a FN SCAR-H (Mk 17 Mod 0) 7.62x51mm NATO Battle Rife with Mk 13 40mm EGLM (Enhanced Grenade Launcher Module) and a ACG Scope but all the rounds did was bounce off it.

I tell could something was not right when its BIG gun I talking about 25MM's BIG and it was pointed at me it, and was not going after the President, that is when it hit me it target is not the president but me and only me, tight then the only two words that came to my mind at excite moment and it was '_crop shot'_. I had to stop shutting at it to cover to form the rounds coming from its six 7.62x51mm light machine guns at me, and as the rounds hit the fop sun and the ground next to I say aloud "great, it is funny I know what it feels to shot at by our own weapons, ohhhhhhhhh the irony". Right after I say that, the 7.62x51mm light machine guns stop firing and then I hear the 25mm round get loaded so, I jump to other fupped suv in time for the round to hit the fupp suv, I take cover form the spiel, but my left side was explode so, I still get spinel in my left arm and shoulder. "CRRRUUUPP, that harts a lot". I look at my hand, arm and shoulder and think '_Great, now I cannot tell my left shoulder, arm, and hand it is no use I cannot even feel everything form the shoulder down to the fingers and the blood has appeared to be flowing as if someone forgot close up an iv that they were using and hold arm look like someone put it thought a meat binder_'. Just then five spider-like, multi-legged combat vehicles applier, four of five fire at the HAW206, two of them are using their 7.62x51mm light machine gun were in their arm and hands are at just like the HAW206 and the other two are using 12.7x99mm Gatling guns while the one next to me says without looking at me, "hi we are Tachikomas we are here to help, we following that tank for the last ten minutes." Right after the Tachikomas says that it looks at me and then says "you must be one of the Secret Service agents that protects the President of the United States, but what are doing here."

I look at the Tachikomas and say, "yes I am, my name is agent Howard Kusanagi been in the Secret Service for the last eight years this my last job, I am here because I was coving the president as he got to safety", the Tachikomas looks at me then says, "you must be the major's has-been then", I knew that the Tachikomas must be talking about Moat so I said "Major". The Tachikomas then said "yes Major Motoko Kusanagi, we work along with her and her team, I am her tank. Each one of the Tachikomas each has some one we work along with". I knew that the Tachikomas was right, just then I hear a helicopter overhead that coming at me, just then I heard a voice that I never ferret and my heart beat at a faze rate at the sound of the voice.

_Major Motoko Kusanagi_

"HOWARD", I yell form what I see scars me he a lot of melt in his left arm and shoulder, it looks like his arm form the shoulder to the rest was put though a meat binder, I look at Batou then say "get a Boeing AH-64D Apache Longbow here, I will be with the Tachikomas and my has-been", I watch as he give me the tombs, I look back to the group and then, I jump for them. As soon as my feet hit the ground I run over to my has-been and when I get to him I knell next to him and as soon as I do we get shot at by the heavy tank's 7.62x51mm light machine guns. I look at the Tachikomas and thank it and then look back at my has-been and say "good see you again hinny, I wish we got to meet under butter reasons, so now set here and relax, we talk later let me deal with...", "the HAW206 heavy-assault multi-ped tank it was my tank for when I join you at S9 (Secton 9) _'lie'_ and before you ask, yes I know where you work at and who you work with, and about the HAW206 they were testing the weapons that it had but they had to test the main weapons before they could change them with others later ok, if the tank dose not pick up my verification code, then it will do protocol that will see if is been hijacked by a hacker, when it does it will stop and lock out the hacker, this only for four minutes from now, you need to keep it busy ok".

I look at him then put a small smile and node just then we hear beads of a helicopter, we look up to see a three Boeing AH-64D Apache Longbows. I connived with pilots and tell them what my has-been has told me they arrange to the plain do their thing and right at four minutes the HAW206 stops firing and sets down. I look up to the three Boeing AH-64D Apache Longbows and give them the tombs up, and see one of them nod, give me the tombs up back and fly back to where to their base, I turn back to my has-been and see that he has passed out form the loss of blood. I get up and turn to see that one of the transporter helicopters has landed, Batou and Togusa got out ran over to me and then saw my has-been, before they could ask, I said "no time to talk we need to get him to hospital fast ok," before I knew it we on the way to the hospital I had my has-been head on my lap and I prayed hard for him stay with me until we got to the hospital.

_Hospital 0500 HOURS_

_Outside of room 105_

"I am sorry major, he just lost too much blood, there is only one and haft liters of bloods still in him, he is dying major form the blood loss, I had to connected him to a panel on the wall, and the panel is the only keeping him alive right now. So if want to talk to him you can, I am going to tell the other that are in the waiting room." I think '_Ok he has not much more time left until he dies so if he would have a cyber-brain and then put into a cyborg body then he may live but I need to ask him_'. I look at Togusa and say "Togusa I have an idea, it may work but, I am going my has-been permission first so, if he ages then tell the others what I doing and get them here fast, ok", he nodes.

After I finished talking with Togusa I walk into my has-beens room and to my supine I see that he is wild awake, he looks at me and then says "moat my love, the last thing I remember is that one of Tachikomas appearing then, hearing your voice, me tell about the tank and then passing out from the lack of blood, and I know I am dyeing, and I want to be like you my love (hard breath) a cyborg". I look at him in sock and then a small smile appraiser on my face, I take one of his hands and say "ok if that what you want, I can see if I can get it done", I let go of his hand, get up and walk to the door put, my hand on the door, turn my hand to my has-been, and I say "hinny why to get some rest, I will wake you the next time I come in ok", I watch as he nodded his head, then leys back down with his head on the plow and falls fast asleep. I open the door, turn out the light with looking at it, walk out into the hallway and shut the door. Soon as I turn to move down the hallway and as soon as I do, I see Batou, Togusa, Ishikawa and Satio walking me, I look at them and soon as they stop I say "guys right now we a limited amount of time so here my orders..."

Just then the 'ape face' appliers standing right next to Satio, he looks at me and says "Major continue we all behind you even the President of the United States, the other agents of the Secret Service and even the us military are behind you, I also would say most of japan are behind you with the whole thing that happened and before you ask the whole thing was Broadcasted live, so as the saying goes ask and you shill restive," as soon as he say that I see that a lot of people are standing behind them and some of them with video cameras that are blinking red that means that they are live. I have the look of pure sock on my face then smile and say "ok, Batou and Togusa you two along with two Secret Service agents will stay here and grade my has-beens room ok", they nod I turn to the others and then say, "ok now here the thing like I said before we don't have a lot of time he is dying, but the only thing keeping from doing so is the penile in his room and that is connected to the power in the building so we people to make sure that we do not and I mean do not lose power to this building. I need some cops to be stationed at the power plants and the Secret Service along with a couple of tanks grading the building the hijacker may be not be working alone."

More nodes "now here is where I need people to lesson more careful, this is the one that's got me worried the most out of the whole thing". I could people were going ask the question so I said, "the reason I am worried is bruise I do not know if it will work… will you see he want to be like be like me a cyborg with the cyber brain and all, I know cyborg body will be easy part to make but the cyber brain is where I am worried the most at, I don't know if he can move from his human brain to the cyberbeing, ok I am going to have the expires that has the cyber brain to work along with the doctors and nurses on this one part and I am going to have some grades posted in the room and out of it, the people in the room need be hang back to stay out if the way, ok once we clear of this part I can relax a bit." Nodes, "ok now people for the cyborg body part, he is wanting the Enhanced/Advanced Cyberisation. So we are going need more people on this part, so once we get the cyber brain done we can focus on the Cyberisation I need the makers for the cyborg body's on standby, we are going to need cops to cover the move the cyberbeing I will with it to the makers, I may need the military to cover it as will, never know what will during the transport and one last thing". I walk to people with video cameras, "if anyone watching is reaches or not please pray that my has-been makes past the cyber Brian I will be ever thankful, and you people that have the video cameras can keep people astute to this suction as it goes on, by be sure not get in the way." I walk back to the glass to the room that my husband is in, I look back at the people "what are you people standing there for, the longer you stand there the less time we have to work with, so go people".

And that all it took people were gone going to do their jobs as order. I look back into the room and let loss a breath that I did not know I was holding, '_hinny I hope you make it thought this fine_'. I look form the room, down the hallway just to find three people, one of them I know. I watch as the middle person runs up to me, I see that person is Rebecca Nichols my husband mother, I point to the room and then put one finger my lips, I see she nodes and to goes to the window and looks into the room, I look back at the other two and see and see that they are both females and before I could ask them, what is going on, two more of them show up both males.

When they stop, one of females walk up to me and says, "Hi I am Lieutenant Jennifer "Wedge" of the United States Air force, and the others are Sergeant Jonathan "Jono" Miller, Sergeant Daniel "Reck" Recher of United States Marine Corps, and Agent Huang "Hannah" Shuyi of the Secret Service" right after she say that she walks up to the window and then says "ok, before you ask Major Motoko Kusanagi, yes we know we all know your has-been and he has talked hell of a lot about you, that all he did the last year and he did count down tell the last day at the Secret Service. Now us being here, you see we all heard what happened and see if there is anything we can do". I smile and I open my mouth but before I can say anything there is expose.

We all run to the place that it happen to find masked armed men all of them with the same uniform. I run at one of them and see that all have different weapons, as soon as I got close to him I hit him in the middle of the face and watched as he was thrown with force of the hit down the hallway and to the wall. The other men were socked but were fast react and before they could do anything, Jono, Wedge, Hannah, Reck and Black attack them.

_Agent Howard Kusanagi_

_Ten minutes later_

I wake up to the sounds of gun fire, I look over to the window to see men with masks try to get the room, I look at the wall and see that they are not connect to it but to a cyber-brain I look around the room try to find a cyborg but can't find one. '_Shit this is bad if I were to going in the cyber brain right now I won't be able to define myself_', I think and then it hits me the HAW206. I think real hard on activing the HAW206 and then I get a feedback of beeps and then I think '_I am in business, now for the code_' I give it my assizes codes to the HAW206 "_verification Code LC017-3968-4516C_". Then I heard the apportions beep along with a few story soft and sweet beeps, _"hello to you too. Cortana, right now I need you to, load up on extern ammo, replace one of your arm with a M134D-H minimum 7.62x51mm Gatling-type Machine Gun, and replace your 25 mm cannon with a GAU-8/A Avenger Gatling-type Auto cannon._" I could hear her say in beeps that she will and then ask why. I tell her, "_me and the people were I am at are under attack from unknown people, my wife along with friends are here but they may not be able to get to me you need to here as soon as possible and also if you see my wife play Ashes Remain-On my own she will know_".

Right after I get done with that I look at the window and see the man that was trying to open the door his body hanging were the window is and his head was on the floor with his gun at the foot of my bed, I get up off the bed walk over and pick up the gun and see that it is AK-107 assault rifle with a GP-30 grenade launcher, sixty round Casket magazine and a holographic sight, that it has a half a clip left in it. I look up to see another one of the masked man I took aim and fire one round and it hit him in the middle of his forehead killing him on the spot. Right after I killed him another masked man papers but he is heavy armed and I mean HEAVY ARMED with a M134D-H minimum 7.62x51mm Gatling-type Machine Gun, He aims the gun at me but before he can even Pull the trigger, Batou fly's into view and slams like he is breaking down a door to get into a room, and he hit him hard down the hallway.

Right after Batou and the masked man disappear out of sight, my wife walk into my line of sight stops in were the body of the dead armed man that I gust shot is at and yells at Batou, "Batou, we need him alive to see if there more of these guys, what they are called, where they got this self and if they are alone". Right after she says that she look at me and then comes through the window, when gets though she runs up to me and hugs me and slowly starts to cry, I hug her with one of my arms and the other one is the holding the AK-107 assault rifle and it is the side that has the shiplap in it. I kiss her forehead then put my head on, I am 6'2" (188cm) and she is 5'6"(168cm), so I am two times taller than her and one cm tall than Batou. I say "it ok I am alright better than the man I shot and the one without the head, come hinny now don't cry". I hear her crying slowly stop and feel her hug me tighter and say "I thought they got you, and when we saw the masked man with the minimum, I thought he had shot you". I look at Batou nod then I feel as if I am going into the Cyber brain.

_Major Motoko Kusanagi_

I feel my husband go limp, I was about to freak out, and before I do, I see the cyber brain, I think '_so it worked, thank god it worked, ok now he is one with the Cyber brain and his ghost is to that means we need to commit it to a cyborg/prosthetic body'_. Just as I see the cyber brain, an expound rocks the Hospital and when I look out into the hallway I see that there is a Type 303 Armored Suit, and it 20mm Machine Cannon was loaded and pointed at us and before it could fire, a hole appears in it chest and then I hear the shot and a shell of around hit the ground, we all turn to see the HAW206 heavy-assault multi-ped tank right on the side were a hole in the wall is , I could fell it content to me, when it dos I hear "_sorry major, about elder and I came as soon as I could I had to add the things Howard told me to, I also added a M3 84mm mule-purpose gun (Carl Gustav recoilless rife), were my 20mm cannon was and I can change it out with a GAU-8/A Avenger 30x173mm Gatling-type Auto cannon. Oh and last thing is my name is Cortana so call me that in future ok._" I look at the tank, smile nod and say, '_Ok Cortana_'.

I look over form Cortana (HAW206) to the cyber brain and say "ok, now all need to do is get my husband to a cyborg/prosthetic body", I look at where the Type 303 Armored Suit was at and see four Secret Service agents along with one of the Tachikomas, one of the four Secret Service agents walk up to me form the group and says,

"the names is Tom Sanders, I am one of Howard's friends, hell when he was with the Secret Service had has made a lot of them, though out the time he was in it we became like family to him, the President made him and the rest of the Secret Service Agents one large family, right now we need to get him to the plant that makes the cyborg/prosthetic body they makes have body done but cannot get someone to transport it.

"I look at him and then out the hole on the wall, pass Cortana (HAW206). And to my supine I see men with weapons and these men have the 1st Infantry Division insignia on their shoulders, one of them runs up to us that when I see that they are form the United States Army. "Major Motoko Kusanagi, we got a problem this not just here, it is all over japan, it started as a small things like the tank then...(*sigh*) It is the Russians they landed on the beaches then made it inland, Tokyo is the last thing they have let to take we were flown it when it happen."

I look at him in sock and then say "there is place that we need to get to it has my husband Cyborgs body that is ready, all be need to do is get his cyber brain to the body but there is no one to take us". He looks at me and then at the cyber brain and then says, "one thing before we do major, is you husband happens to be Colonel Howard Kusanagi", I look at him '_colonel when he get that I did not know he was in the army_' "yes, he is", he has a hard look on his face when he asked the question and then his face turns into a soft one when I answer it and says "ok we can take you, you all follow me", so we followed him to a M1151 Enhanced Armament HMMWV and see that there is another one along with M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank and a Type 10 Hitormaru Main Battle Tank, we get in the M1151 Enhanced Armament as the Secret Service agents got in the other one. As soon as we got in the M1151 Enhanced Armament HMMWV's we rolled out to the pack that makes the cyborg/prosthetic bodies, Cortana tagged along with us me and her talk along the way.

As soon as we arrived at the place, that makes the cyborg/prosthetic body's, when we all got out of the M1151 Enhanced Armament HMMWV's, the makes along with some military grades, when they reached me they see the cyber brain that is my husband's and when looks at the rest of us he says you all can come in, and see the body we made for him and see him come a live," we watch him walk in and as pass through the door and follow him.

_Cyborg Lab, 2__nd__ Floor, _

_Room HS with gun Ragin 0535 Hours_

As we walk into the room we see that it takes up half and I mean HALF of the floor and there is a gun rage attached to it that has burn up car trunks all the way up to tanks, wooden, meal and some other can of target, anything that can be used as a target. But what has my eyes is the cyborg/prosthetic body that looks like my husband, it got the high, size and shape of him but more muscular almost like Batou size muscles. I see more US marines and army men here with what looks like weapons, there is some heavy weapons, rockets, missiles and more were there right now, look like a marine is putting Browning M2A1 .50cal Heavy Machine Gun, in one of mounts on the shoulder one for each shoulder and soon as the .50cal touches the mounts, the marine let go, and when he did the .50s pointed to the roof and the barrel went into the gun and gun went in the shoulders and the holes closed. I knew then and there that same thing that is on Cortana, I look at the arms, saw that each one was open up right in the middle of the arm and Monte there and saw they were putting a M240H 7.62x51mm light machine gun in each one of the mantes and like the shoulders they did on the shoulders, but it did not point to the roof.

I walk up to the makers and hand the one of the makers the Cyber brain, walk with him over to the cyborg/prosthetic body and before he puts it in he turn to the others, I do as will to see that they are stopped and looking at us and her him say, "this a different type of Enhanced/Advanced Cyberisation, we and the US government had to make his hole cyborg/prosthetic body out of scratch, a whole new design, and Blueprint for it alone, the posies would had to us a month to that but, after a lite thing that happened to him years back the us government found what would like blueprints for a prosthetic body that he could use for when and if something would happen to him. We looked at them and made a few changes and made this for him now the skin alone is different it still soft to the touch but when hit say a bullet, it will not go though. And for the last part that hold his ghost….his cyber brain". I watch him put the cyber brain in head, and step back next to me, when the head closed complete up, red hair grew, and it the hair stopped growing we were all blinded by white light, but I was the only one to see what was happing his eyes were opened and he was moving though a quick movement of all the weapon opening and closing them and I mean ALL the weapons that I didn't know they could put in him and the arms were the shoulder were at held the rocket form unguided to guided, they even housed missiles form anti air to anti-tank missiles of all kinds, when he was done he looked at me put a finger to his moth, his hands to his sides and eyes closed smile that disappear as fast as it appears. When the light faded he stood there in the same place, like he did nothing for minutes he stayed like that.

One of the makers walk up to him and sad in a pain voice, "he shed have is eyes open why does he has his eyes open by now", he walks over to one of the penniless and say "he green across the broad but way does he open his eyes", I laugh he looks at me so does the other with the same look _she has lost it_, and I give a minted sign with my finger and then walk up to my husband and say, "ok, that was good but if keep it up he mint do something that we know he mint do". I watch as he opens his eyes, laugh and says "I know he will I just like to play around sometimes" we hear the other laugh at the makers dispone. One of the marines walk over and hands him some cloths. The marine says "good to see that you are doing fine, Colonel, we all thought, we might lose you", ok now I wanted to know were the Colonel came form but I will ask later.

_Colonel Howard Kusanagi_

I get dressed with the cloths the marine gave me, after I put the cloths on, I see one of the makers, and it the main maker walk up to me and say "we had to ask the U.S government for help, in making the body, the government was all in when they heard what happen and right now we are making more just insane something happens they all we given to Pubilc Security Section 9". I thank him and then walked up to my wife, she is looking out one of the windows, I walk up to and put my arm around her, and look out the window as will, something catches my eye and I see that it is a Russian Mil Mi-28N Attack Helicopter that equipped with sixteen Atoka-V anti-tank missiles and two 23mm Gsh-23L pods with 250 rounds each, my eyes go wide as it fire it two 23mm Gsh-23L pods at us. I turn us both it time for the 23x115mm AM-23 rounds go right thought the window, and hit me, but the rounds don't kill me.

I feel the round bounce off me, I look at my wife and say, "will who knew that 23mm rounds will bounce off the skin", I active the M134D-H minimum 7.62x51mm Gatling-type Machine Guns on my shoulder, and fire at the Russian Mil Mi-28N Attack Helicopter, I fell the rounds stop hitting me and then I the Helicopter hit ground and explode. Me and wife turn to look out the window just to find the Russian Mil Mi-28N Attack Helicopter on the ground burning with holes all over it, right near the road, I look at my wife and tell her that I was using AP that used for tanks. I dative the Mingus feel them go back into my shoulders. I look at the makers and one of them walks up to us, looks at my back and says "you back does not even a scratch mark of the 23mm round, but if you went up ages anything bigger then 130mm then run because it will go though, 95mm to 125mm will leave dints though." I turn and look at him with a sock face, I look at my wife and say "looks like me going ages a tank is out of the question because 2 round of AP shells will go though".

The people that were grading the door ran in and saw the bullet holes in the walls and the windows when they looked out it they and one says "I wonder what happened" they look at me and then it hits them, the person said "never mind don't want to know". I look at my wife and then say" ok, now for the marine saying Colonel clear, I with the president a while back before I mint you, we went to one the bases on the coast and I saw that one of the commanding officers was given his man some problems you see that I didn't know that whole thing was set up... As I was saying I walked over to the command and saw that he was drunk and had a bottle of open beer in his hand, so I take the bottle and give the marine and to him step back so that why he did not got hurt."

(*Sigh*) "The commander was a major so I told him that I was going to tell the base commander about this, when I turn my back he tried and I me tried to he me but fell on his face. I at the man and the up to the marine that still has the beer in hand ask end him to give me hand with the major all he could was nodded and help before I could even touch the main the president walked up and told me that the thing was staged but the man being drunk was not. all he was spot to go was drink one beer when we got here but he had six times that so he was given time off and something for the haddock the next day and I was given the rank of Colonel for that". She a the look of outer sock on her face all she could do is nodded, I was about to laugh when a Sargent ran in and said, "guys, we got a problem a BIG problem, we have T-90SM Tanks, BMP-3M Infantry fighting Vehicles, BMP-2M "Berezhok" Infantry Fighting Vehicles, BTR-90 Armored Personnel Carriers, and BTR-82A Armored Personnel Carriers coming right at us".

I say in a commander type voice that my wife has never heard me speak in before "Report Sergeant", the Sergeant goes into a position that all the men and I mean ALL the men there do as will "Colonel a total of 30 Armored Vehicles, it goes like this ten T-90SM Tanks, five BMP-3M Infantry fighting Vehicles, five BMP-2M "Berezhok" Infantry Fighting Vehicles, five BTR-90 Armored Personnel Carriers, and five BTR-82A Armored Personnel Carriers and a unknown number of Infantry they will be here within the hour, sir", I turn and walk to the window, '_ok so we don't know if they have Infantry but do have a total of 30 Armored Vehicles why use that many there nothing here for them to take...no there is'_. I look back at the Sergeant and say "is she ready". I hear "yes sir she is all she need your code to wake up". I smile and say "then it is time to wake her up". I turn to the other marines and say get thing ready for the Russians arrival", I turn my wife and say "let go and see Kalmiya and something there you may like".

_Garage 0600 hours_

I am walking with my wife and one of the marines and the makers that wanted to see Kalmiya, I look at the door to the garage and then say "why don't we have Cortana, watch as will and I think see would to see the something that I am going to show you love," My wife nodded, '_Cortana_', I can feel her connect '_yes Howard, is there anything I can do for you_', '_want to see your sister and something that make you day_', Before I could blink Cortana was right there in front of me. I smile and walk up to the side of the door and push a button and then say, "the light will shine in the darkness always". The door opens up, shows that it is complete dark and then row by row of lights, and then when it makes it to the last 5 rows of lights they all come on at once to show another HAW206 heavy-assault multi-ped tank, cheers that has military clothed female cyborg/prosthetic body's, one that is next to HAW206 heavy-assault multi-ped tank and the other is next to a weapons from hand guns to assault rifles, me and the others walk to the HAW206 heavy-assault multi-ped tank while my wife walks up to the cheers and see that each one has a name tag the one that she is standing inform of says, "_**Cortana Kusanagi**_". I look at her as the other look at me, I walk over to her and say "you said right when we were married that you wanted to have a family, but we couldn't, from that day I thought of was to make that happened but when I was walking down the hallway of the white house one day, it hit me. Why not make one all this time I worked on it, I worked by myself on it for a while, one day the people got worried that was not there for four days, and went to place that I had set up and found me passed out on the floor asleep with that exacta cyborg/prosthetic body (*points to the body that we are standing next to*) on a table not from where I was."

The marine that was with us laughs and then, says "ohm man I was there, I mean he was on the floor dead tried we tried to wake him up, but from looking around where we found him see that he was working on the cyborg/prosthetic body that was on the for the days that he reason was not there and when he was late he was making designs and a blueprint for the body that he is in now. I had tell the president what we found and said that something like was going to happen, and from that time on we help him do it." My wife had the same sock on her face when she saw me awake at the Hospital and then she does the one thing that we all did not see coming she hugs me and says "so you did all of that so we can have a family," he look at my face, I smile and nodded, she lets go of me and then says, "do it lets be a family." I walk over to Cortana and then say "ok face on the body that next to you mother and you should feel you going into and then the body itself, don't fight it let it just happen". I walk over to Cortana's cyborg/prosthetic body and watch, it starts with the fingers, moves to the arms and shoulders, next the feet legs, head and last the eyes and mouth, when she opens her eyes she sits up and hug me and then gets up on her feet only to fall, I check her before she can hit the ground I told her take her time and that I wake her sister, she nodded and I leave her with her mother.

I walk over to Kalmiya and then say" verification Code LC017-3968-4216K, it time to wake up my daughter," when she does I tell her the something, that I told Cortana, by the time they both got use to the body's, it has been 30 minutes. And we have 30 minutes left entail the attack anything can happen".


End file.
